My Best Friend's Stepbrother
by santeelove
Summary: Gabriella joins Sharpay and the Evans family at the cottage for 3 weeks of summer. After meeting Sharpay's handsome stepbrother, Gabriella develops uncontrollable feelings. TxG
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend's Stepbrother**

**Gabriella joins Sharpay and the Evans family at the cottage for 3 weeks of summer. After meeting Sharpay's handsome stepbrother, Gabriella develops uncontrollable feelings. TxG**

**Hey Everyone! Brand new story! Let me know what you think. **

**CHAPTER 1**

"Are you sure your mom's okay with you staying with us at the cottage for 3 weeks?" Sharpay confirmed, surprised by the news she had just been given from her best friend.

"Yes, she said she was fine with it. I don't want to ask her again, she might consider rethinking her decision" Gabriella whispered into the phone hoping her mother wasn't listening through the connecting room door.

17 year old Gabriella Montez was in utter shock when her mother informed her on her approval to let her go spend 3 weeks with Sharpay and the Evans family at their cottage down south. After begging her mother to let her go five months before, she thought she had lost all hope. It was summer vacation; she wanted to make the best of it. The cloudy summer weather in Seattle would just make her depressed. With her mother always at home due to the company laying her off, Gabriella's privacy had been very limited and she hoped a few weeks away would do her well.

"Oh My Goodness! I am so excited! We are going to have so much fun! I have already informed Mommy and Greg that you are coming; they are pleased you will be joining us" Sharpay cheered, the high pitch excitement heard through the phone.

"Me too Shar! This is going to be the best summer ever! Just you, I and the cottage sun" Gabriella giggled.

"This is what I've been looking forward to all year! I'm so glad you're coming. Mommy told me to tell you that we will be picking you up at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning. So have all your bags packed. I've got to go, last minute packing. I have to figure out how to fit my whole summer wardrobe in 3 suitcases! Bye Gabi, love you!" With that Sharpay hung up the phone leaving Gabriella on the line.

Gabriella turned off the phone placing it on her bedside table. Staring at her medium sized purple suitcase by the door, she wondered how she ended up being best friends with the biggest fashion diva in town. Gabriella looked at the zebra print alarm clock she had gotten when she was thirteen to see it was 12:00pm. Gabriella turned off her lamp and jumped into bed, excited for the weeks ahead.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Gabriella reached over blindly slamming her hand on the off button. Groaning she sat up and wiped her eyes. She stood up from her bed, making her way towards the bathroom. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she applied natural makeup and slithered clear lip gloss over her already plumped lips. Walking over to her closet, Gabriella decided to wear her ripped up jean shorts along with her V-neck orange tank top that cut off right before her belly button.

"GABI, Are you ready? Mrs. Evans called she said she will be here in 20 minutes! Come down and eat your breakfast" Maria Montez screamed from the staircase.

"Okay mom! I'll be right down" Gabriella replied taking her hair out of her messy bun, letting her curls settle along her shoulders.

Swinging her black leather purse around her shoulder, Gabriella dragged her suitcase down the stairs and placed it by the door. Strolling towards the kitchen, the sweet smell of pancakes tingled her senses.

"Morning Mom" Gabriella smiled sitting down at the table.

"Morning Sweetheart, how was your sleep?" Maria questioned taking a sip of her newly brewed coffee.

"Good"

Gabriella dug her fork into 2 pancakes dropping them on her plate. Taking her knife she smothered butter and poured maple syrup on the top of her pancakes. Scooping cube cut strawberries onto her spoon she sprinkled them all around her plate. Taking a huge bite out of the first pancakes, she moaned with delight.

"Mmm. Mom these are amazing!" Gabriella exclaimed taking a few more bites.

"I had to make the best pancakes since I won't be seeing you for 3 weeks" Maria said.

_BIIING! _

The doorbell rang interrupting their mother daughter conversation.

"Mom, they are here" Gabriella stated taking a few more bites from her pancakes. She quickly got up and made her way towards the door.

Opening the door she was embraced with her best friend dressed in full pink attire.

"Hi Gabi! Ready to go?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep, let me just grab my suitcase" Gabriella replied.

"Okay, I'll just meet you in the car" Sharpay said disappearing from the door.

"Mom, I'm going now!" she shouted.

A few footsteps were heard when Maria Montez arrived at the door. "Alright Gabi. Have fun and remember your manners. I'm going to miss you sweetie" Giving Gabriella a bone crushing hug.

"C'mon on Mom, it's only 3 weeks. I'll be back before you know it" Gabriella comforted.

"I know I know, it just gets lonely here by myself. Look, Mrs. Evans is waiting. Go!" Maria said pretty much pushing Gabriella out the door.

"Okay, bye mom!"

And with that Gabriella was out the door. Walking down the driveway, she met up with Sharpay who helped put her suitcase in the trunk of the SUV. After slamming the trunk shut, they both climbed into the back seat strapping in their seatbelts. Mrs. Evans put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. That's only when Gabriella realized Greg was not in the vehicle.

"Shar, where's Greg?" Gabriella questioned.

"Oh, he's meeting us there. He had to go pick up his kids from his ex-wife's house" Sharpay replied.

Gabriella had grown very fond of Greg. After helping organize the wedding between him and Mrs. Evans she thought he was an amazing guy. Sharpay and Ryan her twin brother is lucky to have a stepfather like him.

Gabriella nodded her head and put earphones in her ears pressing play on the purple and silver iPod. Looking out the window she braced herself for the long ride ahead.

"Gabi, were here" Sharpay whispered shaking Gabriella slightly.

Gabriella opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust. She took a glance at her surroundings; everyone seemed to have left resulting in the empty car. Looking to her right she noticed Sharpay had left and stood outside waiting for her to come. Gabriella got out of the car and was overwhelmed by the scene in front of her. The mansion had beige bricks, looked about 4 stories with a pointed roof. Green grass, a bright sun with a clear sky surrounded the beautiful home. Gabriella thought it was a scene right out of a movie.

"Like what you see?" Sharpay asked smirking at the current look on her best friend's face.

"Shar! You didn't tell me how amazingly gorgeous this place was! I feel like a princess living in a castle" Gabriella admired taking a look at the high roofs.

"Oh c'mon, everyone's already inside. I want to show you my room, it's fabulous!" Sharpay called dragging Gabriella by the forearm into the home. They walked up the wound up wooden staircase and indeed the place looked like a castle inside and out. Reaching the top of the stairs was multiple doors down a long hallway. Sharpay lead the way strolling towards the end. Opening the last door on the right, Sharpay entered the room with Gabriella on her tail. She looked around the room seeing familiar pink wallpaper placed on the walls. The room looked exactly like the one Sharpay had at home with the exception of the celling high windows and balcony overlooking the lake in the backyard.

"It's amazing! I can't believe I'll be staying here for 3 weeks" Gabriella looked around the room with awe.

"Yeah, do you want to go outside? I already see Ryan swimming" Sharpay said looking out the windows.

"Sure, Ryan was always the one to be in the water first" Gabriella giggled making her way out.

They walked down the stairs and made their way toward the back doors. They passed Mrs. Evans who was wearing an apron muttering a quick "Lunch in 10 minutes". Sharpay opened the back door and strolled down the wooden patio.

"Gabi! Let's go jump on the trampoline" Sharpay exclaimed running towards the round, black netted jumping device.

Hesitant, Gabriella follows and climbs onto the trampoline. When Gabriella was 8, her mother bought her a trampoline that was placed in the backyard. She would jump and reach for the sky, doing flips an ordinary 8 year old could not do. Seeing her daughter's talent, Gabriella's mother was quick to sign her up at the community trampoline club. By the age of 14, Gabriella was known as a state champion. Training for a competition, Gabriella had made a mistake in her jump resulting in a concussion. After the incident, Maria Montez had forced Gabriella to quit competing, stating that the sport was too dangerous. Gabriella would still jump time to time but mostly focused her efforts on her instrumental talents.

Taking small hops, Gabriella starts to remember why she loves the trampoline. She jumps higher hearing the springs adjust back and forth. After 5 minutes, Sharpay and Gabriella collapse from exhaustion.

"I'm going to go get lemonade. Would you like some?" Sharpay asked standing up jumping off the trampoline.

"Yes please" Gabriella called watching Sharpay leave.

Gabriella took a look up in the sky admiring the hot sunny weather. She got up one knee at a time and started to jump pointing her toes in the process. Feeling a burst of energy, Gabriella decided to try some of her old tricks starting off with a back tuck. Then increasing the difficulty, she performed a gainer and pike. Smiling to herself, she did an out bounce and laid down on her back.

"Wow. That was so good. Do you compete?"

Startled, Gabriella stood up and looked at the boy. He was approximately 5'8 with broad shoulders. His golden brown hair dropped right before his crystal blue eyes with a thin smile across his face.

"Uhm... yeah a long time ago" she replied awkwardly standing on the edge on the trampoline.

"That's cool. Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Troy, your Sharpay's friend I'm assuming" he asked politely sticking his hand out.

"Yes, I'm Gabriella" she said gently shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Gabriella. Dad has told me so much about you" Troy stated smiling at the beautiful brunette that stood in front of him.

"Dad?" Gabriella questioned her left eye raised.

"Yeah… I'm Sharpay's stepb—

"GABI! TROY! Lunch is ready" a loud scream called.

They both made their way towards the house, sneaking looks at each other every once in a while.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Im so so sorry for the late upload. I've been super busy with school, with exams coming up it's hard to focus on my stories right now. Don't worry once sumnmer comes i'll be writing frequently! Hopefully you guys are still intrested! Thanks so much for the support! Here's the next chapter xo. **_

**CHAPTER 2**

Currently sitting at the large picnic table under the massive gazebo, Gabriella learned more interesting things about Sharpay in the last two hours than in the past 10 years of their friendship.

Audrey, Sharpay's stepsister loves to talk. If Gabriella didn't interrupt, she probably would have gone on about her recent dreams about the latest Kim Possible episodes till the early morning. Turns out Gabriella didn't get to meet Greg's children at the wedding. Audrey had said something about their mother sending them to Europe for 2 weeks. Gabriella found it entertaining to talk to the 9 year old girl. She had so many stories to tell and reminded Gabriella of the little sister she never had.

"Oh My Gosh, Gabriella you should have seen Sharpay last year at the cottage. We were all playing manhunt in the forest over there" Audrey pointed toward the high distant mountains surrounded by trees. "And Troy was it and ended up catching me and Ry near the rocks, so we went to look for Shar but couldn't find her. We got back to the house and saw she was covered in leaves and twigs!" She laughed.

Ryan and Troy joined in on the laughter, remembering the memory, sipping out of their Pepsi cans while Gabriella tried to cover her chuckles by the angry look displayed on Sharpay's face.

"HEY! It wasn't funny; I could have gotten seriously hurt okay." Sharpay exclaimed folding her arms over her chest.

As they continued to laugh, Sharpay just screamed in frustrating making her way back into the house.

"Hey Shar, you know we love you!" Ryan called after her, receiving a carless wave and groan in return.

"Do you think she's actually mad?" Gabriella questioned.

Rolling her eyes, Audrey said "Oh, C'mon! It's Sharpay, biggest drama queen in the United States. It's even worse when were here at the cottage; she has no access to a computer. Her patience is limited"

"Oh, she's fine. Knowing from experience, she will get over it soon" Ryan reassured.

Gabriella just nodded knowing they were right. Deciding she would go down to the lake, Gabriella got up and threw the remaining's of her lunch in the garbage can rested against the door. Making her way down the path she heard a voice calling.

"Gabriella, wait up!"

Gabriella turned around to be faced with the blonde haired boy running towards her. She stopped and waited.

"Hey, where you going?" he asked slightly out of breath.

"I was just going to check out the lake" she replied.

"By yourself? You just got here" Troy stated.

"Well, I don't really know where Sharpay went. I'm fine with going by myself" she spoke softly.

"Here, let me join you. I don't want you to be alone" he said, motioning Gabriella to follow.

With Troy leading, they walked down the path toward the lake. Once reaching the bottom, they walked along the sands, the water occasionally hitting their feet. They stood relatively close, listening to the water. Gabriella took a seat on the sand away from the water, soaking in the warm sun. Smiling, she rested on her elbows letting her head hang back, closing her eyes. Feeling a presence among her minutes later, she opened her eyes to see Troy sitting next to her, his arms wrapped around his knees in a comfortable stance.

"It's amazing huh? I love it down here. I remember the first time I came a few years ago, I didn't want to leave I'd stay out here all day" Troy said looking out among the lake.

"Yeah, it's a great relief from the Seattle weather. It's relaxing" she smiled.

"Have you lived in Seattle your whole life?" he asked curiously.

"Nah, we moved to Seattle when I was eight. I use to live in Florida actually. You see, my dad moves around a lot due to his job. I'm surprised we stayed in Seattle for so long" she explained.

"Florida huh? That explains why you love the sun so much" he laughed. "I'm surprised I haven't seen you around town. I have lived in Seattle all my life, yet your face does not seem familiar"

"A lot of people around town have not seen me. My mother loves to keep me indoors, to make sure I am safe, as she puts it" Gabriella rolled her eyes continuing. "When we moved, my mother put me in so many activities from swimming to running, soccer and dance. I'd have no time to just go out and walk around town"

"You must be talented. You still do all those activities?"

"No not anymore. I quit last year; I just couldn't take it. It became too hard and exhausting. My mom lost her job a few weeks after, so it seemed like it turned out alright" she muttered turning to look at the sand, embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked" he said shaking his head.

"No don't worry. It was a valid question. The only problem now is my mom watches me non-stop. Since my brothers went to college in California and my dad's always working, it's just my mom and I. She gets bored and likes to spend her time watching my every move. So this is my 3 weeks in paradise" she laughed brightening the mood.

"Well then, let's make it the best!" Troy smiled, glad that she was happy.

"Hey Troy, want to go jet skiing?" Ryan yelled running towards the two from the house.

"Sure bro, let's go before it gets dark" Troy said getting up. "You coming Gabriella?"

"Uhm… I think I'll pass" she said unsure.

"C'mon, it'll be fun" Troy exclaimed extending his hand towards her.

Taking his hand, she got up and spoke "Just to let you know, I've never done this before"

"Don't worry, if we tip over at least you know how to swim" he said walking with Ryan toward the docks.

"Hey, you're joking right?" she said walking side by side with them scared of the idea.

Troy just laughed and received a slap in the arm from Gabriella. The teenagers walked down to the docks. Gabriella saw 3 jet skis tied against the dock. After emptying their pockets they made their way towards them.

"I'll take the green one, Troy you got the blue one and Gabi you can use Shar's" Ryan instructed getting on his green and white motor device.

Gabriella looked at the pink sparkly vehicle and figured it was Sharpay's, confused she spoke "But I don't know how to use it"

"Ry, we will teach her tomorrow. I'll just let her ride with me today" Troy suggested motioning for Gabriella to follow.

"Alright, whatever works for you man" Ryan agreed turning the key starting up the engine.

Troy got into the black and blue Jet Ski and adjusted the seat. Lending a hand, he helped Gabriella get on to the vehicle. She took a seat behind him, feeling awkward with the close proximity.

"You alright?" he asked turning his head to look at her.

Gabriella nodded resting her hands on her thighs.

"So this thing is simple; just hang on" Troy explained simply turning on the engine and untying the rope.

"That's it?" Gabriella yelled over the engine.

And with that Troy jerked the handlebars to the left and pressed on the peddle, moving fast along the rough waters. Gabriella screamed his name to stop but he just kept going laughing. She grabbed his shoulders holding him but the hem of t-shirt tightly to make her steady. She closed her eyes scared. Feeling the vehicle slow she slowly opened her eyes to see Troy's blue orbs staring at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she spoke softly, taking a breath her eyes transfixed on his.

"Then can you let go of my shirt?" he said glaring at her hands squeezed tightly on his shoulders.

"Oh, sorry" Gabriella said embarrassed, releasing her hold noticing the redness on her hands.

Adjusting his shirt, Troy turned to look at her "You know, if you wanted my shirt off you could've have just told me. I would have gladly taken it off for you" he joked sending her a wink and smirk. Gabriella looked away her face turning a crimson colour.

"Here, hold on like this" Troy instructed grabbing a hold of her hands, placing them around his midsection. "This way, my shoulders don't hurt and you have a better grip" he laughed.

Gabriella nodded looking into his eyes. As he stared at her lips he leaned forward -

"HEADS UP!"

Gabriella shrieked feeling the cold water hit her skin. They both looked up to see Ryan laughing beside them.

"You should have seen your faces… PRICELESS" Ryan laughed smacking his knee a few times to emphasize.

"RYAAN! You are so dead!" Gabriella screamed as Ryan pressed the pedal heading back to the dock.

"Hold on Brie" Troy spoke softly pressing on the pedal moving rapidly through the waters back to shore.

Gabriella tightened her grip and smiled at the nicknamed Troy had given her. Resting her chin on his right shoulder which his now wet green t-shirt covered, she watched the water and laughed at the cursing phrases coming out of his mouth directed to Ryan.

Troy had caught up to Ryan, both tying there Jet Ski's to the wooden dock. Ryan had gotten out of the vehicle first running as fast as he can away from the dock. Gabriella was close behind him abandoning Troy who was safely checking over the Jet Ski. Gabriella eventually caught up to Ryan jumping on his back, tickling him until they eventually landed on the ground. Troy ran back to where the two were lying on the ground laughing.

"But seriously guys, your faces were hilarious. If only I had a camera" Ryan chuckled staring at Troy and Gabriella.

Noticing the sun going down, Gabriella shivered from the wind that was approaching. "Well I'm going to go inside and dry off, thanks to you," she pointed at Ryan "I'm soaking wet!"

"Welcome to the cottage Gabi" Ryan exclaimed.

Gabriella got up from her lying down position on the grass "I'll see you guys later". She gave a small wave to the boys and made her way towards the house.

"Hey Shar! What are you doing?" Gabriella asked entering Sharpay's room.

"Oh my gosh! Gabi you should see this!" Sharpay explained sprawled on her bed with a magazine in hand. "You cannot believe what I just found out!"

Gabriella leaned over Sharpay's shoulder to see a picture of Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez on a rooftop scene sitting close together.

"What about them?" Gabriella muttered.

"Gabi! It says they are dating. JBiebs is dating her. It's so upsetting. We all know I was supposed to be Mrs. Bieber!" Sharpay cried out clearly depressed about the situation.

"Shar, I don't even know why you like this guy. Yeah, I'll admit it his voice is good and his songs are catchy but he seems like the ultimate jerk. He sings about getting his heart broken but he's probably the one breaking hearts" Gabriella explained annoyed.

"Woah Gabs, what happened? Why are you soaking wet? Sharpay noticed taking her eyes off the magazine.

"We went Jet Skiing and Ryan soaked us" Gabriella commented picking out a dark jean skirt and a teal dressy tank top.

Sharpay laughed "That's something he would do"

Gabriella walked into the bathroom placing her clothes on the counter. She closed the door and got changed. Quickly she applied soft make up and let her hair loose. Walking out of the bathroom she noticed Sharpay already dressed in a new outfit.

"Wow Shar, that was quick"

"Yeah, let's go I think they already started the fire"

They made their way down the stairs out the back doors to see the family gathered around the fire roasting marshmallows.

"Girls, come on over and grab some marshmallows" Greg greeted holding his BBQ stick over the fire.

They walked over to the log which held chocolate, marshmallows and BBQ sticks. Each taking a few they walked over to the chairs where Ryan and Troy were playing with a camera. They sat down putting together their marshmallow "kabobs" as Sharpay called it.

"What are you guys doing?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"We are just fooling around with the camera" Ryan shrugged passing it to Troy.

Troy took the camera and turned the power on "Smile girls"

Sharpay and Gabriella both turned to look at him before seeing a flash. Troy laughed showing the picture to Ryan.

"No Troy! I wasn't ready, take it again" Sharpay said fixing her hair.

Troy snapped the picture when Gabriella and Sharpay were both smiling.

"Alright your turn!" Gabriella exclaimed grabbing the camera from Troy's hands.

Gabriella focused the camera on Troy and Ryan snapping the picture and looking back on it. She felt a smile creeping up when looking at Troy to see him smiling right back at her.

_**Review Review Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3 IS UP! :) It's a bit short, I know. Short and sweet as they say:) No worries, the next chapter will be longer. I alternate between this story and my other story '**__**Things Change' but it seem many people like this story better! If you havent read my other story, please check it out. Enjoy, xo. **_

**Chapter 3**

"Oh how i love summer!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Gabriella giggled. "Me too Shar. "

Tanning on the beach was one of Gabriella's favourite things to do during the summer back in Florida. Though this wasent a beach, lying on the dock by the lake was the next best thing. Singing their hearts out to the song of the summer 'Last Friday Night', they both felt this summer was going to be great.

"Did you put sunscreen on Gabi? Your already dark; I don't want you to burn." Sharpay spoke with concern.

"Your one to talk Shar; your pale, if anything you would burn in 5 minutes laying out here in the scorching heat." Gabriella commented. "But to answer your question, yes I did."

"I'm just looking out for you, no need to be sassy." Sharpay pouted.

Feeling guilty, Gabriella apoligized "I'm sorry Shar, that was rude of me"

"How about I'll forgive you if you get me a lemonade." Sharpay said trying to keep in her laughter.

"Oh Shar, you and your lemonade." Gabriella giggled getting up, adjusting her light blue bikini.

She walked up the hill towards the house. Glancing to the side she saw a boy jumping on the trampoline. Gabriella walked towards the trampoline, watching the sequence of jumps being done. Smiling she started to remember the beginner moves she had taught herself when in her own backyard. She noticed his rock hard abs working hard to complete the jumps, the sweat dripping down on his shirtless body. After missing a jump, he grunted in frustration landing on his back. He slowly got up, determined to finish the jump but stoped when he noticed Gabriella watching.

"Hey" he greeted breathing heavy.

"That was really good!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Sorry if I interupted, I could'nt help but watch the sequence of jumps you did"

"That's alright and Thanks but from what I saw the other day, your way better than I am." Troy smiled his breathing slowing.

Gabriella smiled shaking her head "What were you trying to complete a few minutes ago?"

"Uhm, I don't know what it's called, I saw it on Youtube. It's when you flip and spin in the air landing on your feet." Troy explained unsure.

"Oh I think I know. It's called a 180 FX flip." Gabriella said contiuning "It's an intermediate level jump, I might still remember how to do it"

"Can you teach me Brie?" he asked sending a grin.

She nodded climbing onto the trampoline. Troy stood against the side, giving Gabriella space to complete the jump. Taking a deep breath, she started with small jumps first getting higher and higher each jump. When her jump became high enough she quickly twisted her body in 180 degrees swiftly landing on the balls of her feet. Letting the breath she felt she was holding in, she looked towards Troy so see his mouth wide open staring at her.

"C'mon, I'll teach you" Gabriella chuckled.

Troy walked towards her intrested in the lesson he was about to be taught.

"So it's all in the jump, the higher your jump the better. My coach use to tell me to twist my body as quickly as I could in order to give me time to land properly." Gabriella instructed. "Just focus and you can do it."

Gabriella moved to the side so Troy can try the jump again. His bounces were perfect, so effortless. When reaching the twist he twisted in time barely landing on his feet. He smiled in unbelief looking toward Gabriella.

"YES!" He screamed doing a back flip. Gabriella just laughed, happy that he completed the jump. Troy jumped over to her embracing Gabriella in a bone crushing hug. The amount of sparks that went off between shocked the two of them. They slowly broke apart, Troy holding her hand, hesitant to breaking the contact between them. Gabriella looked into his eyes seeing a sense of shock and confusion.

"Did you feel that as well?"

He nodded. Unable to wait any longer, Troy leaned forward eager to capture her lips on his. Sensing what was about to happen, Gabriella turned her head. Seeing the sadness in his eyes she spoke "Troy, I can't -"

"GABI! WHERE'S MY LEMONADE!" Sharpay screamed.

"I've got to go." she muttered letting his hand go, jumping off the trampoline leaving a confused Troy alone.

**_Did not think that was going to happen, did you?_**

**_Review! _**


End file.
